Information is prone to being leaked when a copy of confidential information, kept in paper form within a section of a company or some other organization, is brought out.
In order to prevent information disclosure, when executing a job based on an image, a typical image forming apparatus generates a log image as the history of the image, and stores it in a storage unit.